Sobreviviente
by angekila
Summary: Se sentía acabado y derrotado, un cúmulo de sensaciones que lo hacían sentir miserable y perdido. Viñeta.


**SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE. **

* * *

SOBREVIVIENTE.

Se sentía acabado y derrotado, un cúmulo de sensaciones que lo hacían sentir miserable y perdido. A dos días de su felicidad completa y la desdicha lo acogía nuevamente. Quería matar a todos, gritar, llorar, desaparecer pero sus músculos no respondían, lo único que hacía era respirar y re-leer la noticia del periódico.

"_El avión del vuelo B-373 de China a Japón sufrió un estrepitoso accidente. No hay ningún sobreviviente"_

Anna, su Anna iba en ese vuelo. Su vida entera se había estrellado.

De nada valían las palabras de aliento de sus amigos, de su familia, de sus seguidores. Anna era todo en su vida, su primer amiga, su primer amor, le había entregado tanto a ella que ahora se sentía vacío, sin ánimos de nada.

Su risa se extinguió y su optimismo se había enterrado kilómetros bajo tierra, del Yoh amable, feliz, amigable, servicial y sonriente ya no quedaba nada.

Cuando lo llamaron para reconocer el cuerpo no quería asistir, no soportaría verla en ese estado de incineración; ese había sido el reporte que le habían dado, el avión había explotado víctima de un atentado, el cuerpo de Anna había quedado entre las llamas y no pudo hacer nada para defenderse; su muerte fue tan dolorosa que él mismo en esa situación casi podía sentirla.

¿Qué sería de él sin ella? Sin sus regaños, sus entrenamientos, sus miradas frías, sus escasas sonrisas, todo lo extrañaba, cada mínimo detalle de ella lo recordaba; momentos juntos que se quedarían en el aire, en sus sueños y que de a poco serían llevados y arrastrados por el viento y olvidados con el tiempo.

Lloraba con todo lo que podía, casi sentía que lloraría sangre, los grandes espíritus sabían cuanto se amaban pero ahora todo se desvanecía, como el castillo de naipes que se derrumba con el mínimo viento; Yoh caía, tocaba fondo, alejándose de sus únicos amigos, yéndose lejos del inimitable cariño de ellos, de lo inmejorable que era pasar tardes enteras a en su compañía; ya no le importaba nada, ni él mismo.

Abrazos, caricias, sonrisas, besos no los volvería a sentir.

Todo se había ido.

Él se había ido junto con ella.

¿Qué se siente perder al amor de tu vida? Yoh lo experimentaba, cada célula de su cuerpo percibía ese dolor, era casi inhumano, casi irreal. No soportaba tanto, no era tan fuerte como él pensaba, como los demás creían.

Sentir que tus sueños se vuelven pesadillas, que tus metas se vuelvan inalcanzables, que tus anhelos se conviertan en imposibles, todo eso lo sentía, acompañado de lágrimas pesadas e imágenes de recuerdos que habitaban en su cabeza. No, no era dolor; era mucho más que eso. Frustración, enojo, ira, desesperación, impotencia, con el mundo, con ella, con todos, con él… nada era humano en esa situación. Culpaba al mundo, culpaba al cielo, la culpaba a ella, se culpaba él, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aquí no había culpables; era el ciclo de la vida y nada se podía hacer contra eso.

Tocó fondo, el alcohol y las drogas le daban felicidad y pérdida de la memoria momentánea; pero cuando regresaba al mundo real se sentía el mismo miserable.

Se arrepentía de tanto: de los besos no dados, de los "te amo" no dichos, de los abrazos fríos y de las promesas no cumplidas, y que ahora nunca cumpliría.

Estaba cansado de todo, no escuchaba razones, no tenía ánimos ni ilusiones por las cuales vivir.

¿Qué pensaría Anna si lo viera en ese estado? Si bien siempre fue delgado, ahora estaba desgastado, descuidado, pálido, ojeroso, se colocaba la misma ropa sin importarle si estaba sucia o limpia, ya no recibía visitas, llamadas ni cartas, se había aislado completamente del mundo.

Y no lo soportó más, uno de los shamanes más fuertes del planeta cayó en un pozo tan profundo del cual era imposible salir, nunca saldría de ahí. Juntó todo su dinero y vendió sus pertenencias, solo se quedó con el anillo de oro blanco.

Yoh Asakura murió por causa de una sobredosis de droga, con varias botellas de licor a su lado y sujetando lo único que le quedaba de Anna, esa pañoleta roja.

* * *

_**FIN**_

¡Hola familia! Ya sé, ya sé que estaba perdida y desaparecida del mundo del fanfiction pero no por voluntad propia. La universidad es un maldito caos u.u

Debo decir que extrañaba el angst, no sé, lo amo y quería retomarlo… espero les haya gustado n_n

Ya saben, cualquier crítica, duda, sugerencia, reclamo, intento de asesinato será bien recibido y contestado :D … se cuidan y éxitos…

Agradecimientos a mi linda beta por incitarme a escribir nuevamente… te adoro Mel!


End file.
